You Are But A Pet
by orange sodap0p
Summary: Train left Chronos to become a stray...but is it really that easy to become a different person?Rated T for a little bit of swearing..nothing too bad. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat.

written: 9-4-06

revised: 3-18-11

Written because the anime version severely lacks character development. So I took it and ran.

**You Are But A Pet**

"_No such thing as forgetting the past...not if you keep on living the same life."_ - Train Heartnet, Black Cat Volume 1, page 23

Come back to Chronos, come back. Heartnet. Thirteen. _Black Cat_.

**You are but a pet...Chronos is your master.**

No, no. You keep telling yourself that you're not a pet; you don't have a master. A stray cat lives free.

A stray cat lives free. Free, free, free.

You became a sweeper, a mercenary, a _stray_. Hunting the "bad guys", the kind of man you once were, but for what? Do you really think that you're making up for your past? That your actions reconcile all those people you

Killed.

Murdered.

Assassinated.

Put to death without a second thought. Without a second thought. That's right. You were heartless, a monster.

A _pet_.

And now you think you're better than that? That you've changed?

Bull shit. And you know it.

**You are but a pet...Chronos is your master.**

You never left. A part of you will always be that cold-blooded killer. Look at yourself, running around with your new partners, your _friends_, smiling, laughing, doing everything you were trained not to do. But how much is real?

Half, maybe. Don't lie, you know it's true, _Black Cat_. Your anger, your built-up hatred, all of it is still within you. You contain it well, but everyone slips. Even you.

Dare I say the name? _ His_ name?

Yes, you know who I'm talking about. You're frustrated, and yet you laugh, you try to play it off, but I'm laughing, too. Because you're such a _fake_.

The moment anyone says _his _name you get so mad, so silent, so _deadly_. Bloodlust clouds your vision and you take off your mask, becoming once again who you really are. Oh, how your finger just _itches_ to pull the trigger...

You'll never change, you even said it yourself. You can't forget the past, not if you live the same life.

So why do you?

**You are but a pet...Chronos is your master.**

And yet you try.

You try to change who you are, but you _can't_. Not when you keep going in the same direction, waving that beloved pistol around, a token from your days as a house cat. If you want to be free, a stray, why keep using it? No one sees you as a sweeper. They still see

Chronos.

Eraser.

Black Cat.

_Death_.

That woman, the sweeper, she helped you. Helped give you a little more perspective, but even she knew you couldn't change who you are. That's why she returned your gun. It's a part of you, an extension of your body. Your little _toy_.

You keep telling yourself you're different now. You aren't with Chronos. But deep down, you know you still are.

Look at that bell.

_You're collared. _

The bad cat is collared. As you move, that tiny ring warns your prey that danger is near. Ironic, isn't it? You claim you're a stray, but your _friends_ collared you.

Ring, ring, ring.

Run little mice, the bad cat is coming.

Nevertheless, you care for them, protect them. By using what you learned, you keep them safe, and yet your very existence puts them into more danger. The people you love never seem to live for very long. Do you ever fear you may lose them?

Your Svenny-baby.

The Princess.

The Thief.

Do you ever fear _he_ might take them away, too? His obsession is dangerous, only to be cured by death, and yet _you_ _didn't kill him_. You swallowed the urge, determined to break his spirit, instead. A fate worse than death? Possibly. But he lives.

Maybe you _are_ changing. It's hard to tell.

Either way, you're still a loner, _Black Cat_. You brought bad luck to so many people, and it'll only be in time when your bad luck catches up to yourself.

Is that why you left them? Your _friends_?

Or...are you really trying to change your life, who you are? Trying to live life as a stray, live life free?

Free, free, free.

**You are but a pet...Chronos is your master.**

Bull shit.


End file.
